Krein
Early LIfe Growth Mutation Combat Training Reactivation Martex's Discovery Familiar Faces New Friends Current Life Krein currently resides within the Arkives Tower at Epsilon's capital city of Arktavia, along with the rest of XtremEvan's staff and relatives. Krein is often very lonely, as he doesn't have any friends other than XtremEvan's daughter, Spacella, who is the only person who doesn't judge him based on his mental capacity. Most other people involved within Krein's life usually look down upon him and are simply annoyed when he tries to interact with them. He often likes to leave the tower and explore the city to see the people, but typically to no avail as people tend to scatter in fear when he is present. Krein is only brought into combat on very specific occassions of importance; he is released into battle simply for the purpose of thinning out the enemy's numbers to lower the opposing forces morale through fear and is never used on surgical or precision strikes. Less often he may also be used as a guard-dog for positions of importance and to battle super-powered threats that are thinning the Epsilon's numbers. Personality Krein tends to be very easygoing and light-hearted. He almost never looks at situations in a serious manner, and is easily manipulated as his lack of intelligence makes him very susceptible to acts of deception. Despite his happy nature he is often lonely as almost no one seems happy to see him. He does have a sense of right and wrong, but will typically be manipulated into doing evil thinking he's doing the right thing. He is loyal to those who are ( and those who he thinks are ) his friends and would give his life for those he cares about. One of the few times Krein becomes serious is if something he cares about is in jeopardy. Battle, is one of the only times Krein feels like he can truly let loose and be himself. It's the only time where Krein gets lots of "friends" to "play with" however he likes. In combat he has a negative decline in momentum starting out at full click playing with as many friends as possible, and as time goes on he starts getting more creative in the ways he has fun with his friends. Powers Super Strength & Durability Although Krein was deemed as a failure in mental capacity, Krein's abilities are far from that. Krein, like Bane, has extremely dense muscles and a very high metabolism, allowing him to lift objects that would be impossibly heavy for any normal human to handle. Krein's large and bulky frame and muscle structure is slightly less efficient than Bane's, as he can only barely lift about 100,000 tons when pushing to his complete maximum and tires slightly quicker. Krein is one of the most durable of his kind externally and internally ( far more durable than Bane in fact ), as nothing has ever breached anything much deeper than the upper layers of his dermis within his current lifetime. He also is capable of situational bodily adaption to extreme heat, cold, and vacuum environments though he still requires oxygen. Combat has proven that the smallest weapon that would do enough damage to seriously wound Krein would be a small tactical nuclear warhead, which if spotted in time, Krein could be completely escape its blast radius. Among those that know him it is believed that the only known beings that, in a one-on-one fight, could give Krein a decent challenge are Emperor XtremEvan, Bane, and Spacella ( these people were only chosen from candidates within the Epsilon military ). Due to Krein's extreme muscle strength, he can use his leg muscles to leap across the battlefield, and can traverse nearly one mile in just a single jump.